In prior art multiphase power converters, a single voltage loop comparing a feedback voltage with a reference voltage and generating an error signal is provided. Thus, the regulation of the phases is based on the same quantity. Due to the single voltage loop, the limiting factor for stability is given by the phase with the biggest coil. In the same way, the transient performances of the system will be limited by the phase with the biggest inductor.